TwiChat
by everlastingdaydreams
Summary: Twilight members on a chat room! Completely random!
1. Little Rabbit Carats

**clumsylamb-Bella **

**gentlemanlion-Edward**

**shopaholicinheaven-Alice **

**painfulcolors-Jasper**

**perfectprincess-Rosalie **

**grizzlyman-Emmett**

**mamabear-esme**

**doctorc-Carlisle**

_  
clumsylamb has signed in._

_shopaholicinheaven has signed in._

_  
_

_clumsylamb_:ALICE! I'm going to murder your brother.

_shopaholicinheaven_: Hello, Bella. What did he do this time?

_  
grizzlyman has signed in.  
_

_clumsylamb_:10 carats! Thats what he did! Ten carats! Can you strangle a vampire?

_grizzlyman:_ Edward became a rabbit?

_shopaholicinheaven_:Is it just me, Bella, or does Emmett lose more braincells everyday?

_  
gentlemanlion has signed in.  
_

_gentlemanlion_: I ask you to refrain from trying to strangle me, love. You'll probably injure yourself.

_grizzlyman_: Come on, Bells! I thought you loved animals, you can't kill a rabbit!

_clumsylamb:_Maybe I'll shove this damn ring up your ***

_shopaholic_:BELLA!!

_grizzlyman_:what did the poor wittle wabbit ever do to you?

_gentlemanlion_:Please Bella, love, this is no reason to be vulgur. It's just an itty-bitty diamond.

_clumsylamb:_ 10 CARAT! TEN, EDWARD MASEN CULLEN! TEN!

_shopaholicinheaven_:*glares at Edward*

_gentlemanlion_:*sighs* What did I do this time, Alice?

_shopaholicinheaven_: You go SHOPPING[!], and you do not invite me?

_clumsylamb_:FOR A TEN CARAT DIAMOND.

_grizzlyman_:You know, Edward, rabbits can't type.

_gentlemanlion_:I am going to go to somewhere where SOMEONE appreciates me.

_grizzlyman_:In your rabbit hole?

_clumsylamb_:Take this diamond with you!

_gentlemanlion_:I love you, Isabella.

_gentlemanlion_:........

_gentlemanlion_:*sighs*

_gentlemanlion has signed off.  
_

_shopaholicinheaven:_ I will murder Edward, after EVERYTHING, that I have done for him he can't take me this once?

_clumsylamb_:Focus, Alice! We must have revenge!

_grizzlyman_: Lets poor water down his rabbit hole!

_shopaholicinheaven has signed off_

_clumsylamb has signed off.  
_

grizzlyman: Hello? Here rabbit-rabbit-rabbit, here rabbitrabbitrabbit!

* * *

This is my first attempt, so... well I was going to say 'be nice' but I'd rather just hear you tell me it sucked if it did. I'll update soon, and they will hopefully be better. :]Attempting to edit the format didn't go so well, this thing really hates me.


	2. Monsterous Mistake

**Well,** **people seemed to like TwiChat, Chapter One, so I decided to write another! Attempt another that is.. :/ Hope it meets your standards!**

**

* * *

**

_clumsylamb-Bella _

_gentlemanlion-Edward_

_shopaholicinheaven-Alice _

_painfulcolors-Jasper_

_perfectprincess-Rosalie _

_grizzlyman-Emmett_

_mamabear-esme_

_doctorc-Carlisle_

* * *

_**gentlemanlion has signed in.**_

_**shopaholicinheavan has signed in.**_

_gentlemanlion_: Hello, Alice.

_**grizzlyman has signed in.**_

_Grizzlyman: _oh shit, Edward, I did something really bad….

_Gentlemanlion_: what are you talking about?

_**painfulcolors has signed in.**_

_painfulcolors: _what is wrong with Bella? Her emotions are all over the place…

_gentlemanlion: _What did you do Emmett?

_**clumsylamb has signed in.**_

_clumsylamb_: OMFG EVERYONE IS ONLINE

_gentlemanlion_: Bella? Love?

_Clumsylamb_: hehehe, Eddymunchkin!

_Grizzlyman_: Eddymunchkin? LMAO!

_Clumsylamb_: Emmypoo!

_Grizzlyman_:…:[

_Gentlemanlion_: Bella? Are you ok? Emmett, what did you do? Stop singing "White and Nerdy" in your head!

_Grizzlyman_: they see me mowing, my front lawn…..

_Painfulcolors_: She feels like a 12 year-old on cocaine!

_clumsylamb_: Why didn't the melons get married?

_Gentlemanlion_: Are you sure you're ok, Bells?

_clumsylamb_: Why didn't the melons get married?

_Gentlemanlion_: *sighs* I don't know, Isabella, why?

Clumsylamb: **Because they cantaloupe!**

Shopaholicinheavan:……

Clumsylamb: get it? Get it? Cantaloupe! Like, can't elope…

Clumsylamb: What do you get when you cross a tyrannosaurus rex with fireworks?

Shopaholicinheavan: Emmett, please tell me that you did not give Bella drugs…

Grizzlyman: not exactly

Painfulcolors: if she gets withdrawls, will I feel the symptoms?

Getnelmanlion: Emmett, I am going to rip you apart, what did you do?

Clumsylamb: **DINO-MITE! Hahahaha**

Clumsylamb: Why did the cookie go to the hospital?

_Gentlemanlion_: *growls* Emmett

Grizzlyman: Fine, fine! I only gave her a couple of Monsters……

Shopaholicinheavan:………oh hell

Painfulcolors: Monsters….as in energy drinks? As in…lots of caffeine?

_Gentlemanlion_: Why? Why would you do that? Have you never experienced Bella on caffeine before? It does not go to well with her, and she will get a massive headache later, thanks to you, Emmett. I'm going to dismember you.

Clumsylamb: **Because he felt crummy. Hahahaha….**

Clumsylamb:…. My head hurts…

_Gentlemanlion: _Bella, love, maybe you should go lay down. I'm coming to get you.

_**Gentlemanlion**_** signed off.**

**Clumsylamb signed off**.

Shopaholicinheavan: Emmett, you are an idiot.

Painfulcolors: Damn it, I've managed to get her headache, thanks a lot, Emmett.

**Shopaholicinheaven signed off**

**Painfulcolors signed off.**

Grizzlyman: guys?

Grizzlyman: come on, guys, don't be mad!

Grizzlyman:……. :'(

**Grizzlyman has signed off.**

* * *

**I wrote this in less than 5 minutes, so lol. Tell me what you think! Better or worse than the first one? **


End file.
